Love and Pride
by Ayu.I.S
Summary: Romance Story
1. Summary

Reina, a cheerful girl who lived just with her father. On her 16th birthday, Reina was told by her father that she already engaged with someone. Of course this took Reina to her utmost surprise, she didnt know that she already engaged to someone and more over to a very handsome man who came from a very wealthy and powerful family, Ryuuki Haruken. Ryuuki Haruken, was an oprhan guy who lived alone at Haruken Mansion. He knew he already engaged with a girl from his father's last words before he died and he wondered what kind of girl he was engaged with. At the first time Ryuuki met with Reina, He thought that this girl would be the same, Dreamy and Happy to be Haruken Family's bride and he intended to make her suffer for the rest of her life. As they started to live together, Ryuuki found out that Reina wasn't the girl he thought she was. Even though Reina was suffered by Ryuuki's mean and cruel actions toward her, Reina still lived her life to the fullest. It didnt take long for Ryuuki to slowly realize his own feeling grew bigger and bigger toward Reina and He intended to make Reina his one and only bride, but Reina who suffered so much from Ryuuki's cruel actions accepted that guy's hatred toward her and did her best to not get close to him. What would Ryuuki do to win Reina back ? Could Reina open her heart to the man who made her suffer ?


	2. What Is Going On !

Bird were chirping outside and I could faintly hear it through my window. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked many times due to the sunlight that pierced through my window. I looked at the clock on the table and it showed 6 AM, I hurrily stood up from the bed, tidied it up, and grabbed my towel then hurry went downstairs to the bathroom.

**" I am late again ! "** I shouted and entered the bathroom while I heard father shouted back at me **"then don't sleep too late ! "** . I smiled and hurry took a shower. after a while, I finished taking shower and changed my clothes when I heard father shouted from the kitchen. **"Reina ! the breakfast is ready ! come down now ! " **

**"Okay father ! "** I took my bag and looked at a picture of a woman with gentle smile on the table. I went closer to the picture and smiled **"I am going mother"** I whispered in gentle tone and kissed the picture then went downstairs.

I arrived at the kitchen and saw a birthday cake on the middle of the table surrounded by other foods. I stared at it with amaze eyes, turned my gaze to father and he smiled at me **"Happy Birthday Reina"** father said it with gentle tone. I quickly took a seat in front of him and smiled brightly **"Uwaahh..! thank you father ! "** I felt so happy. Father laughed softly **"you are 17 years old now and when you are 17, you are allowed to get married right ? "** father smiled teasingly at me and I kicked his feet below the table lightly **"how can you say that to your own daugther stupid father ! , do you want to get rid of me THAT much ?!"** I pouted cutely at him.

Father whinced while laughing a little **"oww.. dont do that to your future husband okay ?"** he kept laughing and made me kinda annoyed so I started grabbing a sandwich and eat it with scowl face. Father looked at me for a moment and smiled**"I am so sorry, looks like my joke has gone to far ? "** . I looked at him and shook head **"No, its just annoying"** I said it with scowl face. He chuckled a little and patted my head **"well, you better hurry eating or else..."** he paused, didnt finish the words he wanted to say as he turned his head to look at the clock on the wall. I turned my head the same way as he did and saw the clock with wide eyes **"ahhh..! I will late again..! "** I stood up in a hurry and grabbed my bag while ate the rest of the sandwich on my hand.

**"Ah ! Reina, someone will come here to visit so come back quickly after school okay ? "** father said it with gentle smile on his face. **"Okay father"** I said and ran outside in a hurry while shouting **"I am going !"** and I could hear father shouting **"Be careful ! "** .

I arrived at school just in time before the school gate was closed. I kept running and arrived at the class with heavy breathing as I panted hard. I hurry went to my desk and sat down_"Okay... I should stop sleeping late from now on"_ I said to my self.

**"i think you reach new record, Rei-chan..~ "** I heard a cute tone with giggles and I looked towards the voice from beside me, a glasses girl with brown hair smiled cutely at me, her name was Yui and she was my best friend. **"oh really ? how do you know Yui-chan..?"** I looked at her confusedly. She grinned cutely and opened her small note book and flipped the page a little, searching for something. _"what is she searching inside that note book anyway..?"_ I said to my self then saw a sort of enlightment on Yui's face. Looked like she finally found it **"according to my data, your time when running from school gate to class is 8 minutes"** said Yui with happy face while I looked at her with dump founded face**"you took data..?!"**.

Yui ignored my comment, she looked at her watch **"Just now you have shortened your time to 7 minutes"** said her cutely and wrote it on her note book. I kept staring at her then shook my head slightly **"I don't believe this.., whats the point for taking my data Yui-chan..?"** I asked her with curious tone. Yui looked at me and grinned happily **"Because its interesting of course..~"** and I couldn't help thinking that boredom would cause people to act ridiculously and it was extremely dangerous. The teacher came, Yui and I turned and facing the white board then the teacher began the lesson. it was kinda boring lesson, listening to literature history and the teacher gave difficult assignments which I swore that those assignments would make me stayed up till dawn.

The school finally ended and I hurry tidied up my desk. Yui looked at me in a curious way **"why are you in such a hurry Rei-chan..? "**. **"Well my father told me to go home early now because someone is visiting or something like that"** I answered while kept tidying up my desk. Yui stared at me in more curious way **"Someone ?, who ?"** . I finally done with tidying as I shrugged **"I dont know, maybe his friend or relative".** Yui smiled at me cutely **"Oh well, I will say it now then..~ Happy Birthday Rei-chan..! "** she said it and hurry hugged me. I was so surprised then I smiled and hugged her back **"Thank you Yui-chan"** I said with gentle tone. Yui released the hug and grinned **"I shall wait for the treat..~"** and I stared at her in disbelief **"Oh you little devil girl"** then we both laughed and walked to school gate together. Once we reached the gate, we parted ways to different directions.

When I reached home, I saw an expensive black car park in front of my house. I looked at it, feeling amazed _"wooow.. it seems the person who comes to visit is kinda rich.."_ I said to my self then I walked inside and entered the house. There were expensive black shoes and it was so clean and shiny that I swore I could see my reflection on it. _"Yup.. the person is rich alright.."_ I said to my self more. I walked in while shouting **"father..! I am home..! "** and heard father shouted back from the living room**"In here Reina..!** "

I walked towards the living room and saw a guy sat across my father, he was kinda like above 20 years old with blond hair and his face looked strict with his sharp blue eyes looking at me. I felt like I was shivering under his stare, Father smiled at the guy **"She is my daughter.. Reina Aibara"** as father looked at me and smiled gently **"Reina.. meet your fiance.. Ryuki Haruken"** said father with gentle tone and I stared at the guy at first then turned my head at my father, my face showed how dumbfounded i was. **"Fi...Fi...Fiance..?"**.

_"wait.. this cant be happening... this must be another joke from father"_ I said to my self. Father kept his gentle smileon while staring at me **"Yes.. Fiance.. you are engaged now Reina"** said father in gentle tone. I shouted loudly in disbelief**"EEHHH..?! " **

_"What is going on here..?! "_ I screamed loudly inside while I turned my eyes, gazing at the guy once more. I was so surprised, couldnt believe what I heard. Maybe.. This was just a dream.. Bad dream.. Maybe..

=End of Chapter 1=


	3. I Will Not Bow Down Easily !

I froze for a while, was this for real ? I knew that father said i could marry at my age now but boy... wasnt it too soon ?! slowly but sure I regained my senses, well.. most of it anyway. I stared sharply at father while I gripped my bag tightly **"I wont accept this unless there is a very good reason for it" **I said in strict tone.

I could see that this Ryuki guy still staring sharply at me and I stared at him back in the same way made him turned his eyes away coldly. What was his problem anyway ? If he didnt like it then that would make two of us. I felt like I wanted to smack his face with my bag but then again I thought it wasn't a good Idea to start a war without knowing why in the world I suddenly got engaged.

Father nodded in a gentle way and smiled **"please have a sit Reina, I will tell you the reason and the story behind it"**.

Ryuki suddenly stood up **"I think that is all"** as he looked at me with those cold eyes again**"I will send someone to pick you up at school tomorrow"**his cold tone sent shiver to my back but in a bad way, not to mention that it made me angry as well.

He thought he was the only one who didn't like this, well I didn't like this either Mister. I looked at him sharply from the corner of my eyes **"Why ?"** a sharp tone came from my mouth.

Ryuki looked at me with a slight frown on his face as if I spoke rude to him. SureIy I didn't care, The same way I didn't care how rich he was. **"Because starting tomorrow, you will live at Haruken family house with me"** he said in cold tone.

Confusion and dibelief, that was what my face showed **"What..?!"** I said it rather loudly more than I intended to.

Ryuki eyes seemed narrowing a little as he looked at me mockily **"Do I have to repeat my self again? or are you testing my patience? "** he said.

I swore the tone made me wanted to smack his face so bad. I glared at him **"Why do I have to live with YOU ? "**I asked and tried so hard to be calm because of the anger I was trying to suppress but looked like it still showed in my tone and my expression.

The prove was in his eyes, I could see that he felt like he was winning. **"Because you need to learn the Haruken family tradition and how to be a good bride of Haruken family"** he smiled coldly.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly **"Fine"** I answered it in formal and cold tone.

Ryuki turned around to face father **"I think the matter is done now, I shall take my leave"** He bowws a little to father while father bowed back to him **"Please take care of my daughter"** father said it in gentle tone.

Ryuki nodded and walked out of the living room quietly but when he passed by me who was still standing near the door, he glanced at me coldly. I didn't even want to see him off like what a good householder usually did, I heard his heavy footsteps slowly disappeared when he wore his shoes and walked out of the house.

Father looked at my cold and pale face with his gentle worry eyes **"Reina, have a sit and I will tell you the reason why you got engaged"**.

I looked at him and nodded a little, I took a seat across him **"Tell me then..., why I suddenly got engaged..?"** I asked with a hoarse voice because I felt like I wanted to cry but I didn't want to make father worry more than he already was.

Father took a deep breath **"it was when your mother still alive, Me and Ryuki's father were best friend".** I looked at him with curiosity, I wanted to ask questions that kept appearing in my mind but I chose to stay silent and listened carefully as father continued **"We loved the same person and that was your mother but Ryuki's father was a formidable man, he chose to let go of your mother for me".** Father smiled at me gently **"after me and your mother married, Me and Ryuki's father made a promise or more like a vow that if our children were the same gender they would be best friend like us and if they were the opposite gender they would be engaged from birth".**

I looked at father with wide eyes as I stood up **"That's Ridiculous..! , so that is the reason ?! "** I yelled in anger.

Father looked at me with sad eyes**"I am sorry Reina..."** and that made me wanted to yell more but I couldnt so I sat back with tired face and father looked at me with pleading eyes **"Reina.. please understand.. I want to repay Ryuki's father kindness so much.. please.. at least.. try to get to know Ryuki.. please.. do that for me.. "** said father with pleading tone and seeing him like this made my heart hurt so I could only nod to answer his plead.

I returned to my room tiredly as I dropped my bag carelessly on the floor and changed my clothes. I slumped my self on the bed and looked at the ceiling with complex feelings inside my heart. I wondered what would mother say if she was still alive, would she refuse the engagement and protect me ? or would she agree with father ?, I kept thinking the possibilities but I realized mother wasn't here anymore. I felt like there was a tight rope on my neck and the heavy feeling inside my heart. one tear flowed and the other followed, slowly I began to cry silently. I turned my body sideways and hugged the pillow while kept crying, I wanted to wake up from this dream but I knew this wasn't a dream. I kept crying till I fell asleep.

The next day at school, I couldn't focus on the lesson. I kept looking at the board with blank eyes and sighing. This morning father and I didn't even have a talk during breakfast and I felt like there was nothing to talk about anyway so I just left by saying _"I am going"_ like the usual but I knew father felt miserable. I kept looking at the teacher who was explaining the lesson but my mind was blank, I couldn't focus at all even at break time I didn't have any appetite to eat so I just accompanied Yui to the canteen and answered her comments nonchalantly. that make Yui looked at me with worried eyes.

The school was finally over and Yui hurry grabbed my hand and turned me towards her **"Okay ! what is going on ?!"** she asked with worried tone. I looked at her and I wondered if she would understand my situation but looking at her so worried about me made my heart felt lighter and decided to tell her everything, they were best friend after all. I opened my mouth wanting to explain when I heard a heavy polite tone from behind me **"Ms. Reina, I have come to pick you up"**. I turned around and saw a middle age man with a butler uniform bowed at me. Yui looked at the Butler with wide eyes and her face showed how surprise she was. she looked at me like I grew 10 feets and made me felt awkward **"Oh.. okay... lets go then.."** I said to the butler as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the classroom with the butler followed behind me. Everyone looked at me like I was a different person and I hated it. As I reached the school gate and I saw a black limousine parked outside the school. There goes my normal life.., I thought as I walked to the door wanted to open it my self, then the butler stopped me and opened the door for me. I sighed tiredly as I went inside and let the limousine took me to wherever it wanted to, hoping it would take my soul away along as well.

The limousine stopped and the door was opened by the butler, I got out of the limousine and stunned when I saw how huge the house was. How many people lived here anyway? I didn't think this house could even be called a house, it was so huge, I thought this was what they called mansion.**"This way Ms Reina"** the butler bowed to me and led me into the house, as I walked in I kept staring all around and felt amazed by the interior. Soon I felt like an idiot who stared all around the house and decided to follow the butler quietly and be cool. Like I could be cool in this super amazing house.. The butler stopped in front of a room with twin door**"Master Ryuki, Ms Reina has arrived"** The butler said politely.

I could hear a cold tone coming from inside the room **"Bring her in"**. The butler opened the door as I walked inside. I could hear the door was closed behind me. I looked at the room and saw on the left side of the wall there were a lot of collection of books. Woow.. someone liked to read..

At the right side I saw a big fireplace with extravagant decoration and there was a big painting above it. A middle age man with an expensive suit and a child with cold eyes was painted there and I figured that maybe Father's Best friend along with his creepy son who was in front of me at the very moment.

I felt like I was stared at and realized that Ryuki was staring sharply at me who of course was being a complete idiot, staring at every corner of the room. I felt awkward being stared like that so I opened my mouth to start the conversation first **"Umm.. nice room.. "** I said with an awakward smile.

Ryuki stood up from his seat and went to the sofa at the middle of the room and sat down **"Have a sit"** he said it with cold tone and I kept wondering, did the ice queen lose her husband or something ? The queen could find her husband here. I sat down across him, trying to not be nervous. Then he put a gift box on the table **"Open it"** he said it with ordering tone, that tone made me wanted to throw the box at his annoying cold face but I kept telling my self to be patient.

I opened the box and saw a maid clothe as I looked at him with wide scared eyes **"You want me to cosplay ?!, what are you ?! a pervert ?! "** I suddenly asked him in scared tone. I could see his eyes narrowed slightly, looking at me with cold anger eyes **"That is your uniform, you will do maid's job here after school"**, I looked at him with dumbfounded expression **"Maid ?"**

He slowly smiled at me with mocking cold smile **"what ? you think you will live here like a princess ?"** he asked mocking tone.**"a Girl like you must think that you will live happily with all the money and the power that Haruken family has, but.. I will not accept it.."**. he said in hatred

I looked at him with disbelief as I scoffed **"the girls around you are like that ?"** I asked with the same mocking tone. He stared at me sharply because of the mocking expression I gave him. I stood up and took the box with me **"Sorry.. I am not that type of girl and to tell you the truth... I choose my ordinary life instead of this life I am in right now... "** I said as a mocking smile appeared on my face. **"so yeah.. I agree being your maid..."**I said as I stared at his eyes daringly. He wanted a war then He got one, I wouldn't bow down easily like a helpless girl and I would show him that money and power were not everything in this world. Ryuki startled by my words but he slowly smiled at me, coldly **"you think I cant see that you are wearing a goody girl mask ? I will shatter it ",** I shrugged nonchalantly and walk out of the room **"Whatever, well do your best then"** as I closed the door and took a deep breath **"Here goes nothing"** i whispered and looked at the uniform that was in the box. Thing would be harder for me.. starting today...

=End of Chapter 2=


	4. Don't You DARE Judge Me !

on the very next day I started living my life as a high school girl, a maid and a fiance, sometimes i was wondering if there was another fiance on the other side of the world who also worked as a maid just like me. Ryuki gave me a nice room to stay, maybe because I was his fiance so at least he could give me that much but only a nice room and the room couldnt be called a rich girl room. The interior was simple and there was no exquisite furnitures but the room was just as decent as my room so i didn't mind at all, i kinda thought he would give me a room in a dungeon or a basement with rats and spiders existed at every corner of the room but i thought again that was only my imagination getting out of hand.

I told everything to Yui and she went frantic about it, she told me to run away and lived with her and her family but I told her that i didn't want to do that because i didn't want to see him winning. As the result of my answer Yui gave me a poker face. A few days had passed, I made friends with other maids who happened to be a year older than me, they were very nice and kind not to mention noisy because they thought i was some kind of Cinderella that existed in modern world then I said to my self _"Hah ! as if !_". Their names were Eriko, Rika and Meiko. Eriko was a cheerful girl who has a black short hair and always wore hairpin with mushroom decoration on the left side of her hair and I didnt know the reason of why did she love mushroom that much, she was kinda tomboy though. Rika was a serious girl who has a black long straight hair, she didnt talk much but I thought she was the wise one in the group and thought of her as a big sister, she was really cool. Meiko was a cheerful and cute girl who always tied her long dark brown hair into a pigtail style, she was clumsy and childish as hell not to mention she liked making clothes and dolls. I felt safe at Haruken house because of them and I felt like my life was not so bad after all.

It had been two weeks since I started working as a maid, my job was to clean his office, his room, and everything involved him, Woooow.. so creepy right ? I was like his private maid and I really hated to serve a guy like him but.. I enjoyed doing house chores, it was like my hobby so I was happy being a maid. I enjoyed my self doing the chores when he wasn't at home, he traveled a lot so I had heard from Rika-chan and made me thinking that being the heir of a rich family kinda tiring.

Another day came, as usual I prepared things for my school and after I finished I gave quick kiss to mother's photo before walking out of my room. I walked to maid's dining room **"Morning ! "** I said loudly with cheerful smile.

Rika-chan and Eri-chan already sat down and enjoyed their breakfasts, I looked around and saw the other maids were busy doing their jobs but I didn't see mei-chan yet. I walked and sat beside Eri-chan**"Where is Mei-chan..? "** I asked curiously while I grabbed a sandwich and poured tea into the cup slowly for my self, i could smell the fragrance of earl grey tea when I poured it, It was my favorite tea.

**"she still in her room i guess"** said Rika-chan, enjoying her soup.

**"hope she doesn't make a ruckus again"** Eri-chan grinned and snatched another sandwich, happily ate it along with her soup.

I chukled a little **"consider how clumsy she is.. I am worried now.."** I munched the sandwich happily. Then the door was opened with a loud banging sound, the three of us looked at Mei-chan who came in with teary eyes.

**"Everyone.. Prue-chan is DEAD..! "** she said hysterically

I blinked with blank face couple of times **"uhh.. Prue-chan is dead..? "** I asked with confused tone. Okay.. how should I react to this statement, or rather.. announcement. Of course none of us reacted dramatically because Prue chan was...

Rika sighed and looked at Mei-chan skeptically **"How can Prue-chan is dead when she is a DOLL..? "**

**"more like what did she do to Prue-chan ? "** Eri-chan said and giggling.

Mei-chan was getting more sad and started crying **"I accidentally dropped her at the closet..! uwaaa..! "**

Mei-chan cried histerically, it was heart breaking to see her like that but it was hilarious at the same time. The three of us looked at each other, decided to keep the amused feeling we had to respect Mei-chan's feeling. We knew Mei-chan really loved her dolls, thus we stood up from out seat, walked closer to her and gave her a hug. Mei-chan was sniffling and sobbing while we patted her back gently and carressed her hair.

**"There.. there.. I will ask the other maids if they can find Prue-chan.."** said Rika-chan with gentle tone

**"Yes.. I will search it too so don't cry Mei-Mei.."** said Eri-chan as she gave her best cheerful smile

**"I will help Eri-chan.., so don't cry Mei-chan.. you look cuter when you smile"** I smiled gently at her

Mei-chan seemed glad as she smiled gently **"thank you everyone.. I am glad I have you all as my best friends" **

**"same here..!"** I said it while posing victory sign at the side of my head and poked my tongue out, smiled teasingly.

Rika-chan, Eri-chan and Mei-chan looked at me with blank expressions then the four of us bursted into laughter. A clearing throat sound could be heard from behind me as I slowly turned my head and saw Mr. Kazuma the head butler looked at me with strict eyes. I stopped posing and straightened my body like a soldier with a comical stoic face, I could see Eri-chan, Rika-chan and Mei-chan did the same. **"time to go to school am I right.. Ms. Aibara..? "** Mr. Kazuma said it with strict and cold tone.

**"umm.. yes sir.. I will go right away.."** I quickly took my bag and walked fast outside after taking a glance to my best friends. Their eyes looked at me as if they said "FIGHTING" and that made me felt more spirited. I was a long walk, finally I arrived at the train station and hurry bought a ticket. I was waiting for the train to come patiently at the platform when Suddenly I heard someone called my name, it was a guy's voice. **"Aibara san ?"** The tone was gentle and cool at the same time, though it was not deep like Ryuki. Ughh.. Why did I compare it with that Ice prince ?!

I turned to look at who was calling my name and my eyes widen in surprise. A spiky black hair guy was smiling radiantly at me, I swore it was as if a guy from shoujo manga character came to real life. I recognized him alright, he was Touya Kaneda the captain of karate club at my school, he was famous for his handsome face, his ability in karate, and his kindness towards people.

**"Kaneda san..?"** I stared at him with surprised look on my face. I didn't know what to say, I felt like an Idiot.

**"If I am correct, your house is not at this area right..? "** He asked, curiosity clearly showed on his face.

_Okay.. this is bad.. _

_what should I say in this kind of situation.. _

_THINK REINA..! _

**"ahahahhaha... umm.. yes.. I just happen to stay over at my relative's house"** I tried to smile as usual but I guessed it came out awkwardly because he chuckled a little, as if I was being silly **"dont worry.. I wont intrude if you dont want to tell me.."** he said it and smile.

_GREAT.._

_Now I feel guilty.._

**"Sorry.. its just.. kinda complicated to explain"** I smile at him apologetically. Well what could I do ? I couldn't say to him like 'Oh.. I got enggaged on my 16th birthday, was taken to my fiance's enourmous house and worked as a maid there because apparently my fiance turned out to be a sadist Ice prince who loved to see me suffer for the rest of my life..'

Of course I couldn't say it. The thought of "The rest of my life" already made my heart sank to the deepest part of despair and misery. I kept wondering, would I work as a maid for the rest of my life ? It was like a princess who was taken as a prisoner by an evil king.

**"its okay.."** he said gently, snapping me from my thoughts of misery.

The train came just in time and saved me from talking like an idiot. Both of us went into the train and he sat next to me, that kinda made me felt more awkward. Kaneda san asked me many things along the way like my hobbies, my favorite color, my favorite book and strangely it was, I felt more comfortable around him. We talked from train station to my school, many people from the school looked at us in surprise and disbelief. Surely this would be a big news in class.

We parted ways and went to our own class. I arrived at my class, many girls looked at me then soon surrounded me, asking a lot of questions about me and Kaneda san relationship. I explained to them that we just happened to meet along the road and walked together to school, nothing else. They left with disappointment look on their face made me wondered what did they expect to happen anyway.

Yui-chan looked at me with glittering curious eyes that I swore could destroy an entire building with the way she beamed at me. I felt like i made a friend with a mutant hero inside a movie that could shoot laser beam from his eyes, luckily the teacher came just time before Yui-chan could ask me well.. more like could interrogate me with a lot of questions.

The lesson started and it was math, yup my weakness of all subjects. I tried to follow the formula that was given by the teacher but I still couldnt do it. I really wondered why God gave me simple brain. One lesson ended and followed by another lessons, somehow my brain felt like reaching it's limit and wanted to explode.

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG...!

The bell chimed. It was the first break as a huge sigh of relief filled the classroom. I stood up, wanting to go to have a nice ramen in the cafeteria but Yui suddenly grabbed my hand and started dragging me away from the classroom while carrying her own lunch box.

**"wait.. Yui-chan.."** I said while still being dragged by her.

**"No way.. I am too curious to wait"** she said it with impatiently tone.

_Oh boy.. here comes the interrogation.._

We arrived at the school back yard and Yui-chan sat down, hurry opened her lunch box while I sat down beside her.

**"well what do you want to know ms. detective..?"** I said sarcastically.

she giggled, clearly enjoying my annoyance** "first..! tell me how you guys meet.."** she grined as she opened her note book. I felt like an idol who was being stalked by a paparazzi or crazy reporter.

I sighed **"look.. there is nothing special going on between me and Kaneda san.."** Yui-chan looked at me skeptically.

**"No really..! there is nothing going on..! "** I said it with higher tone than I intend to use.

**"Then why both of you walk together to school like lovers..?"** she asked curiously

**"we met at train station near Ryuki's house and after that we went to school together while talking along the way like FRIENDS should be"** I said flatly.

**"aaww.. that's boring.."** she said, clearly was disappointed and more over she was pouting. It was like a pregnant lady who didn't get a juicy gossip.

**"hey.. its trouble enough to hide the fact that I am engaged and being treated as a maid at Ryuki's house... I dont want to add any more troublesome matter than I already had..."** I said, feeling sad and tired. The feeling of despair and misery I had inside came again and I hated it. I didn't want to think about it.

**"do you think he will stalk you to that bastard's house..? "** asked Yui-chan with dislike look on her face, She really hated Ryuki for the way he treated me.

Slowly the dark feeling of despair and misery vanished, I felt so happy and grateful that I had been surrounded by kind people who stayed beside me and supported me in all situations. Even though I didn't have my freedom, I surely had these kind of people beside me.

_Mother... I can work harder with this.._

_I can live with their supports..._

**"No.. I dont think he will do things like that.. but still I will be careful.. "** I smiled gently at her, then I remember about my best friends at that house. I had told Yui-chan about them and Yui really wanted to meet them. she said to have a girl's night out then I giggled and said that we needed time arrangement for that. I told Yui about what happenned to Mei-chan and she laughed so loud of how Mei-chan could be clumsy and childish.

RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG..!

Once again, the break was over. we went back to our class just in time before the teacher came and startsed another lesson.

School time was finally over as I started tidying up my desk, that was when I heard a voice from the one of my classmate **"Aibara ..! someone is looking for you..! "** I looked at my classmate and saw he pointed at the door where Kaneda san was standing and smiling at me. I looked at him with confused face while he walked towards me and stopped right in front of my desk.

**"Ready to go home..? "** he asked gently, and I swore all my classmates started whispering so loud.

**"Umm.. yes.. but.. why ****are you here****..? ****in**** my class..? "**

**"Do you mind if I go back with you..?"** He smiled, radiantly. I could hear some squealing voices at the corner. It seemed that some females in my class thought this scene was like one of the scene in shoujo manga.

_GREAT… they will pester me with so many questions in the future.._

_What did I do to deserve this..? _

I felt so awkward seeing my classmates looked at me with big round eyes, waiting for my answer so I nodded, picked up my bag and walked outside the class with him while Yui shouting from my back **"Bye Rei-chan..! I will call you..! "**

Oh sure she would, I better turned off my cellphone the moment I got back home later. We walked at the hallway where everyone looked at us with curious eyes. **"Umm.. Kaneda san..? may I ask you a question..?"** I asked carefully.

**"Yes.. go ahead.. "** Kaneda smiled gently.

**"Umm.. why ****do ****you want to walk home with me..? "** I asked in extreme curiosity.

He chuckled softly **"Well I want to make friend with you and since we heading towards the same way at least I have a friend to ****talk**** with"**

**"I see.. then I am happy to accompany you"** I smiled cheerfully. I was so glad to have a friend to talk to along the way.

We walked toward the school gate while talking happily. Soon I noticed Ryuki was standing at the school gate and looked at me with his sharp blue eyes. I stopped walking and felt like shivering under his stare. My mind raced that instant, wondering what did I do to have him looking at me with such coldness and dislike. The answer was clear, I didn't do anything. I didn't make any mistake when I did my maid's chores.

Kaneda noticed my expression, surely my face became pale. He looked at Ryuki as if Ryuki was an enemy **"Do you know him ?"** he asked gently, trying to reassure me but it only eased my feeling a little. I didn't know what to say as Ryuki walked towards me in cool gesture.

The truth was, My heart would skip a bit by looking at the way he walked, but in this situation it wouldn't because even though he looked calm and cool, His eyes showed that he was clearly angry at me right now. I gripped my bag so tight just in case he would do something to me, but No… He wouldn't do anything to me yet. He would do something to me later, at that hell house of his.

Ryuki stoped in front of me, a smile slowly appeared on his cool face. **"Let go home sweetie "** he said in gentle tone that I swore I never heard him talk to me using that kind of tone. I stared at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised.

_Wait… Sweetie he said..?!_

_Since WHEN I become his SWEETIE ?!_

_WHY does he call me sweetie ?!_

In my silence, Kaneda san looked at me with cold eyes **"I better go ahead then.. see you Aibara san.."** he said in cold tone, walked away towards the school gate as I watched him slowly disappeared beyond the gate.

_Oh no.. What should I do..?_

_The way he acted just now, as if I hide something from him.. _

_But.. I DID hide something from him.._

Suddenly, Ryuki grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the limousine as the driver opened the door to let me in. I was pushed inside and Ryuki sat beside me with cold face while the driver took us away from school. Ryuki just remained silent along the way and the tension could be felt inside the limousine. I kept wondering what did I do along the way. What made him so angry at me ?

As soon as we arrived Ryuki dragged me out of the car, entered the house and walked along the hallway without saying anything back to the maids and Mr. Kazama who greeted him. I could see My best friends looked at me with worried face. Well I was worried myself so that made the four of us.

I was dragged to his private office where he finally released his hand and turned around to look at me **"Who is he..? "** he asked in cold anger tone.

**"He is my friend.. Kaneda san.."** I answered it with the icy tone he always used on me. Well not anymore, but I didn't want to tell him that.

**"Friend..? "** he snorted in mockery, really made me pissed off **"Looks like he wants more from you"**

**"what do you mean by that..?!"** I asked with higher tone. I couldn't stand this anymore **"there is nothing between me and Kaneda san and even if there is.. I think its none of your business..! "** I shouted at him. What was his deal anyway ? He surely didn't like me and Would it be any difference if I was close with a guy out there ?!

The cold anger clearly radiated from his entire body when he walked closer to me, step by step. **"None of my business ?"** he asked in low dangerous tone. I couldn't help but taking a step back when he took one step closer to me.

**"Yes.. None of your business.. "** I said, trying to no shiver under this situation. Soon my back hit the door while he stood so close in front of me, made me realized how tall he was. Ryuki slammed his hand to the door beside my face, I gasped a little and lifted my head as looked at him with fear. **"It**** IS**** my business.. because you are my fiance.. "**

The word "Fiance" made my blood boiled in anger, changing my fear into rage **"I am your fiance only by name..!"** I shouted back at him in anger. I clenched my fist tight, fighting the urge to smack, hit, punch, slap, or do anything to his arrogant face.

_What with him ?!_

_FIANCE ?! don't make me laugh !_

_He is the one who treats me like a maid and now he calls me his fiancé ?!_

**"So.. you plan to seduce him..? because you can****'****t seduce me..? "** he said it with mocking face and tone while taking his hand from the door.

The word "seduce" stabbed my heart in instant. It hurt, so much. I wonder why did it hurt. Was it because he was the one who said it ? was it because I lost a friend who cared for me ? No.. maybe it hurt because of my pride..

I always lived by working hard and doing my best in everything I did. I didn't want to seduce anyone to have my way. THAT… WAS…FOR…DAMN…CERTAIN…!

Thus I slapped him so hard on the face while tears flowing down on my face**"I never seduce a guy before.. and I learn to depend on my self in every situations.. "** I said it while my lips trembling**. "I always live by working hard and doing my best in everything I do.. That surely something you have never done before.."**

Ryuki looked at me with widen eyes, he didn't expect me to slap him. I looked at him coldly, tried to hide the hurt feeling he caused me **"I can stand being treated as a maid.. I can stand you look**** down****on**** me like I am your slave.. but.. don't you DARE judge me like I am a slut..!"** I shouted in rage and walked out of his office, slamming the door behind me so loud it echoed through the hallway. I ran to my room as I slammed my body on the bed and crying so hard.

I couldn't take this anymore, I wanted to go back to my ordinary life and be with my father. I wanted to laugh with my friends and had a carefree life like before. I kept crying and let the tiredness overcame me, draged me to sleep.

=End of Chapter 3=


End file.
